1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scenario analysis control system device that dynamically analyzes text control scenario comprised of control codes, converts the text control scenario into a statement written in machine language code by code, and executes the statement so as to control an object to be controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 11 is an explanatory drawing showing a prior art text type control scenario. The prior art scenario analysis type control system devices deciphers each step of a text type control scenario comprised of control codes, which a user made, under batch control, converts the text type control scenario into a statement written in a machine language, and executes the statement so as to control an object to be controlled.
Thus, since the prior art scenario analysis type control system device simply executes one text type control scenario step by step, the prior art scenario analysis type control system device cannot accept a control event specific to the control system. Furthermore, the prior art scenario analysis type control system device cannot implement a pseudomultitasking environment in which it can execute two or more text type scenarios by switching between these text type control scenarios.
In addition, in the prior art scenario analysis type control system device, a storage unit for storing one text type control scenario and another storage unit for storing dynamic data generated at the time of execution of the text type control scenario are not separated from each other. Therefore, when replacing the text type control scenario being executed with another text type control scenario, the prior art scenario analysis type control system device has to do so and execute it after suspending the current execution of the text type control scenario to prevent the dynamic data from disappearing. And, when switching back to the text type control scenario, the prior art scenario analysis type control system device has to execute it from the ground up. Thus, the prior art scenario analysis type control system device is not able to perform an online replacement.
Furthermore, the prior art scenario analysis type control system device cannot exclusively perform execution of any step other than fixed steps of the text type control scenarios.
A problem with a prior art scenario analysis type control system device constructed as above is that it cannot perform an acceptance of any control event, pseudomultitasking, an online replacement, and an exclusive operation, and therefore this results in inconvenience for users.